Haruno Sakura das Neves e os Sete Akatsukis
by Uchiha Kitsune
Summary: O que será que aconteceria se alguns dos personagens de Naruto fossem arrastados para o conto de fadas da "Branca de Neve", por uma escritora meia só meia? u.ú maluca? Resumo péssimo...fic muito melhor...


Haruno Sakura das Neves e os Sete Akatsukis

**Haruno Sakura das Neves e os Sete Akatsukis**

_By__: Uchiha Kitsune_

**Disclaimer****:**Para o bem de vocês e do resto da humanidade, Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria tanto sucesso u.u, no entanto o Sasuke é meu e NINGUÉM tasca…

**AVISO:** É o seguinte: eu sou nova por estes lados, e por isso, é a primeira vez que escrevo alguma coisa pa postar…se não tiver bom, não me matem…

Só mais uma coisa…esta história foi escrita em conjunto com uma grande amiga minha, a Ana Filipe (Riscas pa mim n.n) …foi eu que a escrevi, mas foi ela que me incentivou a fazê-lo…por isso, eu vou dedicá-la a ela, e aos meus melhores amigos…que não são poucos…mas estes são os mais importantes…

_**Esta é para vocês, Riscas, Joana, Osório, Soraia e Rita!! Adoro-vos!! n.n**_

Adiante…tentativa de humor…só tentativa porque o resto decidem vocês…

_**BOA LEITURA**_ e espero que gostem!!

Legenda:

Itachi: Eu sou bom. - (fala normal)

Sasuke: _"Eu também"_ – (pensamentos das personagens)

**(Kit: estes tipos não são nada convencidos ****¬¬) **– (comentários da autora metida que podem conter um pequeno diálogo com alguma personagem)

#

Era mais um dia calmo no reino/vila de Konoha:

Neji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Ok, não era assim um dia tão calmo ¬¬ – SOCORRO, O TIO OROCHIGAY TÁ NO MEU QUARTO i.i – **(Kit: miúdo escandaloso ¬¬ Neji: e querias o quê? Que eu acordasse e desse os bons dias àquela bicha purpurinada e tarada sexual que invadiu o meu quarto? Kit: e quem disse que o quarto é teu? ¬¬ Neji: Ãhn? Kit: enfim, continuando u.u)** – Espera lá…este não é o meu quarto… – **(Kit: brilhante conclusão Neji: Ù.Ú) **– Onde estou?

Orochimaru: Raios, espelho mais escandaloso, não me podiam ter arranjado um que não gritasse? – **(Kit: na verdade, não deu…esse era o único disponível u.u Orochimaru: e quem és tu, miúda? Kit: a autora disto, agora…prossegue! n.n) **– Quase fiquei surdo!

Neji: Espelho…quê espelho?

Orochimaru: Tu…

Neji: Eu o quê?

Orochimaru: Tu és o espelho! Criancinha estúpida…ù.ú

Neji: O.O NANI?

Orochimaru: Deixa que eu explico: à cinco minutos atrás, uma nova escritora de fics resolveu (re) escrever a história da Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, vá-se lá saber a razão u.u…o certo é que ela nos vai usar como personagens desta coisa, daí tu seres o espelho e eu a bruxa. Capiche?

Neji: Ahn…mais ou menos…mas porque é que eu tenho que ser o espelho?

Kit (aparecendo sabe lá Deus de onde): Porque eu quero! Alguma queixa? ò.ó

Neji: Umas quantas…

Kit: Cala-te e continua a história… – e do mesmo modo que apareci…desapareci n.n

Orochimaru: Er…ok, vamos lá…espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém que seja mais belo que eu?

Neji: …

Orochimaru: E então? Há ou não?

Neji:...

Kit (aparecendo outra vez do nada): Putz Neji, o gato comeu-te a língua ou quê? Responde à bru…er…quer dizer ao Orochimaru.

Neji: Mas tu mandaste-me ficar calado! ¬¬

Kit: Será possível que tu sejas mais burro que o Naruto?

Naruto (aparecendo ao meu lado): Quem tá a falar em mim?

Kit: Naruto, o que tas aqui a fazer? Sai, que ainda não é agora que apareces…

Sai (mais um que aparece do nada): Quem me chamou?

Kit: Naruto, Sai…

Naruto e Sai: Siiiimmm?

Kit: DESAPAREÇAM AGORA!! Ò.Ó

Naruto e Sai (com muito medo): Ok ó.ò – e desapareceram

Neji (com muito medo de mim n.n): Eu sou inteligente, sou o génio dos Hyuuga…ó.ò

Kit: E QUEM foi o otário que te nomeou? ù.ú

Neji: Er…

Kit: Bem me parecia…agora continua a bendita história! – e, pa felicidade deles, desapareci.

Neji: Ufa…que escritora mais esquisita…

Orochimaru: É…tem jeito pa matar…

Neji: Quanto mais não seja meter um medo de morte…escritora psicótica…

Kit (aparecendo novamente **(Kit: adoro fazer isto n.n Neji: nota-se ¬¬ Kit: ¬¬)**): Eu ouvi isso! – e desapareci, outra vez n.n

Neji e Orochimaru: O.O

Orochimaru: Vamos lá começar outra vez. Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém que seja mais belo que eu?

Neji: Dah…claro que há…até a mãe do Gai-sensei é mais bela que tu **(Kit a imaginar a mãe do Gai-sensei: x.x)**

Orochimaru: Porque é que tu és tão mau!? i.i

Neji: Não sou eu…é a escritora disto u.u, e além disso eu sou um espelho e geralmente os espelhos mostram a verdade, dahh!! **(Kit: isto deve ser a inteligência do Neji a dar sinais de vida u.u'' Neji: ¬¬) **Mas como esta história envolve a Sakura…E uma vez que sou obrigado a dizê-lo **(Kit: acho bem u.u Neji: ¬¬)** …é…ela é sem margem pa erros muito mais bela que tu…mas também…quem não é?

Orochimaru: Ok…nesse caso…SHIKAMARU!!

Shikamaru (entrando pela porta **(Kit: não…pela janela…eu de vez em quando tenho com cada saída ¬¬ Neji: se fosse só de vez em quando…¬¬ Kit dando um cascudo, tipo Sakura, na cabeça do Neji: eu amo este gajo Neji: x.x)**): Que é que tu queres bicha assumida em part-time e problemática?

Orochimaru: Para ti é Vossa Alteza, percebido?

Shikamaru: Vossa Alteza o carapau, eu não pedi pa tar aqui, agora diz o que queres que eu tenho mais que fazer…

Orochimaru: Fazer o quê?

Shikamaru: Namorar a Temari e olhar as nuvens, agora fala que eu não tenho o dia todo.

Orochimaru: Muito bem…quero que leves a Sakura das Neves para a floresta e a mates, dúvidas?

Shikamaru: Ouve lá, ó Michael Jackson, isso não é muito problemático?

Orochimaru: NÃO, agora faz o que eu te digo ou morres. E Michael Jackson é o meu mano.

Shikamaru: Eta, bicha problemática com TPM – e saiu em direcção ao quarto da Sakura

No quarto da Sakura:

Sakura: Onde achas que estamos?

Hinata: E-Eu, não sei, p-parece um castelo

Sakura: É, isso eu já tinha percebido ¬¬ e pelo vestuário somos alguém da realeza…

Hinata: Achas que estamos num conto de fadas, Sakura?

Sakura: É o mais certo…provavelmente fomos arrastadas por um(a) escritor(a) de fics pa esta história** (Kit: menina inteligente! n.n)**, agora é esperar pa ver…

TOC TOC **(Kit: som estúpido de alguém a bater na porta Neji: ¬¬)**

Sakura: Eu não disse? Entre!

Shikamaru: Yo meninas!

Sakura e Hinata: Oi Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: É o seguinte, a gente tá na história da Branca de Neve, por causa de uma escritora problemática, e eu sou o caçador, o Orochimaru é a bruxa ou bruxo…eu sei lá…o Neji é o espelho…

Hinata: O N-Neji-niisan?

Shikamaru: E por acaso conheces mais algum, problemática? ¬¬

Hinata: O.O

Shikamaru: Como eu tava a dizer, o Neji é o espelho, a Sakura é a Branca de Neve e tu – apontando para a Hinata – és a dama de companhia, inventada à pressão pela escritora desta coisa…

Sakura: E quem é o príncipe? – olhinhos a brilhar – Espero que seja o Sasuke-kun…

Shikamaru: Isso eu já não sei, o facto é que eu tenho que vos levar para a floresta e matar-vos.

Sakura e Hinata: O.O **(Kit: eu sou má…n.n Neji: brilhante conclusão ¬¬)**

E sem mais discussões, os três partiram em direcção à floresta, o Shikamaru com as mãos nos bolsos e as meninas a cantar

Sakura e Hinata: Doidas, doidas, doidas andam as galinhas, para pôr o ovo lá no buraquinho… **(Kit: que foi? Não me lembrei de nenhuma melhor u.u'' Neji: ¬¬)**

Ao chegarem a uma clareira:

Shikamaru: É o seguinte…eu devia matar as duas a mando da bicha purpurinada, mas como isso é muito problemático e eu já tou atrasado para um encontro com a Moranguinho de Suna, eu vou deixar-vos aqui e vou bazar. Dúvidas?

Sakura: Só uma…quem é a Moranguinho de Suna?

Shikamaru: A Temari, agora xau! – e desapareceu

As meninas deram de ombros e continuaram a caminhada pela floresta até encontrarem o Sai a treinar:

Sakura e Hinata: Oi Sai!

Sai: Oi feiosa, oi Hinata!

Sakura: BAKA! Quantas vezes eu já te disse pa não me chamares assim?

Sai: Ficas linda irritada…n.n

Sakura: O/O

Sai: Onde é que vocês vão assim vestidas?

Hinata: Estamos envolvidas na história da Branca de Neve e a Sakura é a Branca de Neve e eu a dama de companhia.

Sai: Percebi…

Sakura: O/O Bem, nós vamos indo…adeus Sai!

Sai: Ja ne…princesa…

Hinata: Adeus

E continuaram a andar pela floresta. Mais à frente encontraram uma linda caverninha **(Kit: e queriam o quê? A Akatsuki vive numa caverna! u.u Neji: já te disseram que é feio mentir? ¬¬ Kit: ok, ok…a gente não tinha dinheiro pa arranjar uma casa melhor…u.u Neji: u.ú)**:

Sakura: Estou cansada!

Hinata: Será que vive alguém naquela caverna? Podíamos pedir para descansar um pouco.

Sakura: Sim…vamos até lá…

E lá foram elas. Bateram na porta de entrada. **(Kit: as cavernas têm porta? O.õ Neji: numa fic de doidos…têm u.u') **E como ninguém abriu:

BUMMMM **(Kit: som de uma porta (?) a ser deitada a baixo Neji: ainda agora começaste, e já tas a fazer estragos…u.ú Kit: n.n)**

Sakura: Feito…vamos entrar? n.n

Hinata (com medo da Sakura): O.O H-Hai!

E entraram num espaço um tanto um quanto agradável, fora os pequenos ratitos e aranhas que corriam pa se esconderem, a caverninha até janelas e cortinas tinha, era bastante bonitinha. Subiram umas escadas de madeira que davam ao primeiro piso **(Kit: esta caverna é estranha! Também tem primeiro piso? O.õ Neji: desde que te vi a escrever uma fic, a mim já nada me admira u.ú Kit: ¬¬) **e encontraram um quarto bastante amplo com sete camas curiosamente…er…normais, sendo que cada uma delas tinha sobre a almofada, um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia.

Sakura: Que quarto tão giro...n.n

Hinata: Que ursinhos ti fófis…n.n

Sakura: Eu estou cansada e vou dormir…

Hinata: Eu vou procurar um pouco de lenha na floresta para acender uma fogueira à noite.

Sakura: Então, até depois!

Hinata: Até depois, Sakura-sama!

Sakura: Sem sama…

Hinata: Ok…até depois, Sakura-sem-sama! n.n

Sakura: Ò.Ó

Hinata: Er…Sakura! Fui…

Hinata saiu e Sakura foi dormir, ocupando assim uma das camas vazias. Enquanto isso, no reino/vila de Konoha:

Naruto: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sasuke-teme que raio de roupas são essas. Estamos no Carnaval e eu não sabia? **(Kit: retardado ù.ú Neji: retardada ù.ú Kit dando novamente um cascudo à la Sakura no Neji: retardado2 ù.ú Neji: x.x)**

Sasuke: São roupas parecidas com as tuas, dobe. **(Kit: eu disse que o Naruto era retardado u.u)** E não faço ideia do porquê de tarmos assim vestidos…

Voz do além: Porque eu quero n.n

Naruto (assustado): Q-Quem e-está a-aí? **(Kit: será que o Naruto apanhou a doença da gaguez da Hinatinha? O.õ Neji: ù.ú)**

Sasuke (sacando de uma kunai): Responde…

Kit **(Kit: a tal voz do além n.n)** (aparecendo atrás deles): Bu!

Naruto e Sasuke (brancos como a papel e com os cabelos em pé): AHHHHHHHH – a gritar, abraçados, um ao outro, que nem meninas no cio. **(Kit: O.O? Neji: Tu tens com cada uma u.u'')**

Kit: Olá!!

Naruto (ainda branco **(Kit: tadinho!! Neji: Que pena ¬¬)**): Ué…quem és tu?...A propósito, gostei da maneira como fizeste o Uchiha-Todo-Poderoso Sasuke-teme gritar.

Kit: Eu sou a escritora disto. E tu gritaste da mesma maneira u.u''

Sasuke (voltando à pose de 'eu sou foda' **(Kit: não é que ele não seja de qualquer das maneiras ;P Neji: eu sou mais e melhor u.u Kit: vai sonhando ** **¬¬)**): Então agora podes explicar o porquê de tarmos assim vestidos…

Kit: É…eu posso…mas será que devo?

Sasuke: Eu sempre posso fazer-te falar…à força.

Kit: É…tu podias…mas quem escreve a história sou eu e…se me começas a encher muito o saco faço com que dances o conga com aqueles chapéus de frutas na cabeça…e tu não querias isso, ou querias? **(Kit: eu realmente sou má! Neji: e eu que o diga… Kit: n.n)**

Sasuke: O.O É…talvez tenhas razão…mas vais contar-me, não é – pedindo com aquela voz sexy e irresistível

Kit: n/n É… **(Kit: que foi? Não sou de ferro…e ele é um sonho Neji: eu também sou e tu não me fazes as vontades ¬¬ Kit: convencido…** **¬¬)**

Naruto: Então conta.

Kit: O que se passa é o seguinte – e contei-lhes toda aquela história que vocês já sabem – por isso, vocês vão ter que salvar a Sakura.

Naruto: Feito…

Kit: Já que tá tudo resolvido…Ja ne – e desapareci n.n

Sasuke: Deixa ver se eu percebi, **(Kit: desde quando Uchiha Sasuke é lerdo a perceber as coisas? O.õ) **nós tamos na história da Branca de Neve e a Sa…espera…A MINHA SAKURA ESTÁ EM PERIGO – surtou u.u

Naruto: O.O Er…é…nós temos que salvar a NOSSA Sakura-chan

Sasuke: NOSSA O CARAPAU…MINHA!!

Naruto (começando uma discussão): DESDE QUANDO ELA É TUA?

Sasuke: DESDE QUE EU DECIDI…

Naruto: E DESDE QUANDO TU DECIDES AS COISA SEM ME CONSULTAR?! **(Kit: e quando foi a última vez que o Sasuke pediu autorização para o que quer que fosse ao Naruto? O.õ Neji: sei lá…u.u)**

Sasuke (voltando ao normal): Dahh!! Desde sempre…** (Kit: bem me parecia u.u)**

Shikamaru (que ia a passar naquele momento): Hunf…que gente mais problemática…

Voltando à floresta…sete Akatsukis com roupas coloridas e chapéus estranhos, regressavam à caverninha na maior animação de sempre:

Tobi (a cantar): Era uma vez os sete, os famosos Akatsukis, o pequeno Tobi e os seus companheiros…

Deidara (a tapar os ouvidos): CALA-TE OU EU FAÇO-TE EXPLODIR, UN! **(Kit: bem me parecia que esta animação toda trazia água no bico ù.ú)** – surtou

Itachi (com cara de retardado e com ódio mortal da escritora **(Kit: que medo u.u'')**): Vocês importam-se de calar essas bocas para eu pensar direito num plano de matar a escritora disto? **(Kit com pose de nice girl: eu disse que ele tava com um ódio mortal por mim ;D Neji: ¬¬)**

Konan: Tobi…fazes um favor à humanidade?

Tobi: Claro, Tobi is a good boy! n.\

Konan: ENTÃO MATA-TE Ò.Ó

Hidan: Posso oferece-lo como sacrifício a Jashin-Sama? n.n **(Kit: este é completamente…religioso e louco u.u')**

Pein: Hidan, pelo amor a Jashin-Sama, cala-te…** (Kit: este é extremamente bondoso e social u.u'')**

Sasori: Deidara…se tu conseguires calar o Tobi…a gente…er…conversa em casa u.u **(Kit: e este é extremamente atencioso…er…ou seja lá o que for…com o Deidei u.u''')**

Deidara: O/O Ok…Danna…ART IS A BANG, UN!! Ò.Ó – BUUUMMM – e lá vai o Tobi a voar para bem longe.

Tobi (continuando a cantar): I belive I can fly! n.\

PAF **(Kit: som estranho do Tobi a bater numa árvore ¬¬')**

Tobi: Que passarinhos tão giros – olhando para os passaritos imaginários que rondavam a sua cabeça…

Voltando aos anões em ponto grande **(Kit: lê-se Akatsukis… Neji: e porque não disseste logo? ¬¬ Kit: porque não me apeteceu u.u)**:

Hidan: O Deidara tem estilo…

Deidara (pose de nice gay…digo guy ¬¬):Quando tu poderes detonar alguém com um só dedo…aí sim…tu tens estilo, un!

Itachi (parando de pensar **(Kit: eu sempre pensei que ele não pensasse n.n Neji: tu também não pensas u.u Kit: ¬¬)**): Acabem com a conversa que já tamos a chegar a casa…

Pein e Konan: Que bom humor ¬¬ – e olharam um para o outro por terem falado ao mesmo tempo.

Pein: O/O

Konan: O/O

Sasori: Vamos ter um looonga noite – olhando de Pein e Konan para Deidara

Deidara: O/O

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Hidan: Ò.Ó

Entrando na casinha ou caverninha **(Kit: ou seja lá o que for u.u Neji: ¬¬'')**:

Pein: Konan, preparas algo pa gente comer?

Konan: Só porque tu pediste n/n

Pein: u/u

E enquanto a Konan ficou na cozinha, os restantes Akatsukis, incluindo o Tobi que já tinha chegado a casa **(Kit: O.õ?)**, subiram até ao quarto e:

Pein: Mas que merda é esta? Ò.Ó – olhando para a figura feminina de cabelos rosados que dormia na cama do Itachi.

Itachi: Olha, olha se não é a minha cunhadinha!!

Deidara: Tua 'cunhadinha', un?! **(Kit: Dahh…namorada do irmão?!)**

Sasori: Ela é namorada do Sasuke-kun?! **(Kit: e por acaso tem mais algum? ù.ú)**

Hidan (com ar pervertido): Ela é bem gira…

Sasori (olhando da mesma maneira para a miúda): Invejo o Sasuke… **(Kit: eu invejo a Sakura u.u Neji: ¬¬)**

Deidara (sorriso malicioso): Eu também, un…

Itachi (olhando mortalmente para os companheiros): NINGUÉM tasca, ela é do meu irmãozinho.

Pein: Pensei que não te importasses com o Sas… **(Kit: eu também pensei isso O.O'' Neji: hello…foste tu que escreveste! ¬¬ Kit: n.n'')**

Sasori: Afinal…o que vamos fazer com ela?

Hidan: Vamos sacrificá-la e dá-la de presente a Jashin-Sama…

Pein: Com tanta coisa interessante que podemos fazer, achas que íamos sacrificá-la?¬¬

Hidan: Er…pois…

Deidara: Que tal tirar proveito da situação, un?

Itachi: Eu já disse que NÃO. E se ALGUM de vocês lhe tocar, MORRE!

Akatsukis restantes: O.O

Em meio à discussão, a nossa Branca de Neve de cabelo cor-de-rosa, acorda:

Sakura: O.O – depara-se com os Akatsukis, vestidos de maneira ridícula e – AHAHAHAHAHAHAH – e dá-lhe os cinco minutos de riso…

Akatsukis: Ò.Ó

Sakura (em meio a risos): Vocês estão…er…muito…er…diferentes?!...AHAHAHAHAHAH – e surtou num novo ataque histérico de risos **(Kit: enfim…mas na situação dela eu também ria…AHAHAHAH… Neji: maluca ù.ú'')**

E enquanto a rosadinha ria descontroladamente, e os Akatsukis a olhavam de maneira mortal, a nossa querida e meiga Hyuuga **(Kit: só me lembrei dela agora T.T Neji: Ò.Ó)** andava à mais de meia hora a tentar encontrar o caminho de regresso à caverninha:

Hinata: i.i Acho que me perdi – **(Kit: é…ela perdeu-se… Neji: Ò.Ó)**

No castelo da bru…digo Orochimaru:

Orochimaru: Ei, espelho!

Neji (com cara de aborrecido **(Kit: é a mesma cara de sempre Neji: Ò.Ó Kit: faz um tempo que o Neji me olha de maneira estranha O.O Neji: ù.ú)**): Neji…

Orochimaru: O quê?

Neji: O meu nome é Neji, Hyuuga Neji. **(Kit: o meu nome é Bond, James Bond ;P Neji: Ò.Ó Kit: er…)**

Orochimaru: E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Neji: Nada… ¬¬

Orochimaru: Bom…achas que o caçador real já matou a Branca de Neve?

Neji: Qual caçador real, qual quê?! O Shikamaru é o maior preguiçoso problemático que eu já vi!

Orochimaru: Mas então diz-me…há alguém mais belo que eu?

Neji: Outra vez?...já disse que sim! ù.ú

Orochimaru: Quem?

Neji: Ora deixa cá ver… – desenrolando uma lista que tinha uns 5 km – a Sakura, a Hinata, a Temari, a Ino, a MINHA TENTEN, a Karin, o Sasuke, o Naruto, o Gaara, o Kakashi, eu, o…

Orochimaru: Ok, ok, já percebi ¬¬…mas a Sakura não tá morta?

Neji: E eu é que sei…por acaso tenho cara de vidente?

Orochimaru: …

Neji: Eu não sou vidente, sim! Pergunta ao Shikamaru, ele é que ficou de a matar…

Orochimaru (com voz de galinha no cio **(Kit: O.O? Neji: ¬¬)**): SHIKAMARUUUUU!!

Shikamaru (**(Kit: ele é rápido!)** aparecendo na porta do sítio onde os outros estavam, apenas de cuecas e completamente desgrenhado **(Kit: O.O'' Neji: O.õ?)**): Que é que tu queres bicha asquerosa?

Orochimaru: Eu já disse que é Vossa Alteza e…o que é que tu tavas a fazer? O.õ? **(Kit: devia de estar a brincar ás casinhas com a Temari…ºº' Neji: na melhor das hipóteses a casa veio a baixo u.ú)**

Shikamaru: E eu já disse que Vossa Alteza é o carapau, e despacha-te lá com o que queres que eu tenho a irmã do Kazekage à espera…u.u **(Kit: é…tá provado que ele tava a brincar com a Temari…o.o# Neji com um olhar malicioso: eu também gosto de brincar com a Tenten…n.n Kit: O.O''')**

Orochimaru: O.O?

Neji: Aí Shika…pegaste a Temari?

Shikamaru: Não…o Kankurou…ah, espera o Kankurou é IRMÃO do Kazekage…querias que fosse quem? O Papa…não espera, o Papa não é irmão do Gaara…¬¬ **(Kit: credo…eu fiz com que o Shikamaru ficasse bué irónico O.O Neji: tu consegues por qualquer um fora do sitio, com a tua presença** **irritante…ù.ú Kit dando mais um soco à la Sakura no querido companheiro: Ò.Ó maldito Hyuuga… Neji: x.x)** Claro que é a Temari!

Neji: ¬¬ Danado…

Temari (de um quarto qualquer do castelo): Shika-kun, vais demorar muito? **(Kit: O.O' Neji: x.x Kit olhando pró Neji: n.n)**

Shikamaru (com uma voz sexy): Já vou, loirinha!

Orochimaru: Er…continuando…matas-te a Branca de Neve?

Shikamaru: Não, porque isso é muito problemático e eu já tava atrasado para um encontro com a IRMÃ do Gaara, agora adeus que eu tenho que ir trabalhar **(Kit: trabalhar ãhn…sei!! ¬¬)**

Orochimaru e Neji: O.O''

Orochimaru (recuperando do choque): Er…bom, já que o incompetente do caçador não a matou, tenho que ser eu a fazê-lo…u.u

Neji: E como pensas fazer isso?¬¬

Orochimaru: Não sei…tens alguma ideia?

Neji: ¬¬ Bem…no conto de fadas, a bruxa vai a casa dos sete anões e dá uma maçã envenenada à Branca…

Orochimaru: T.T Mas eu não tenho nenhuma maçã e nem sequer estamos no tempo delas…como é que eu vou fazer isso? E onde fica a casa dos sete anões? i.i

Neji: Quanto à maça, no problem, dás-lhe outra fruta qualquer e os sete anões…eu nem sei quem são…u.u

Orochimaru: i.i Que fruta? Onde é a casa deles? **(Kit: que problemático u.ú Neji já recuperado do soco: sai a ti…u.u' Kit dando outro soco no Neji: isto é pa prenderes a ficar calado Ò.Ó Neji: x.x Kit: n.n bem feito…)**

Neji: Hunf…gente problemática ù.ú

Na caverninha da Akatsuki, depois da Sakura ter recuperado do ataque de riso:

Konan: O que é que vamos fazer com ela?

Pein: Nada…u.u

Konan: Como nada? Ò.Ó

Pein: O.O

Deidara (com um olhar malicioso): O Itachi não deixa que a gente faça nada, un! u.u

Konan: Porquê? Ò.Ó **(Kit: o que será que ela lhe queria fazer? O.o)**

Hidan: Porque ela é cunhada dele…

Konan: O Sasuke tá casado? O.O

Sasori: Não…mas é a namorada dele u.u

Konan: Hunf…que seja ù.ú

Pein: De qualquer das formas a gente vai ter que sair em missão de Rank-S…temos de ir todos…

Itachi: Eu fico… u.u

Pein: Eu disse TODOS

Akatsukis restantes e Sakura: O.O'

Deidara: A Sakura vai ter de ficar aqui sozinha, un…

Tobi: Pobre Sakura-chan! Não te preocupes Sakura-chan, Tobi volta rápido para te proteger

Sakura: Ok, Tobi n.n. Eu espero por vocês!

Itachi: Sakura, não saias daqui e não abras a porta a ninguém…pode ser perigoso!

Sasori (sussurrando para Deidara): Desde quando o Itachi é tão protector?

Deidara (dando de ombros): Sei lá, un…

Sakura: Ok…Itachi-san

Pein: Bem…até mais rosadinha…

Konan: Ò.Ó

Pein: O.O'

Deidara: Ja ne…gostosa, un!

Sasori: Ja ne… my love **(Kit: tou ****chocada O.O' Neji: x.x)**

Deidara: Ò.Ó

Sasori: Ué…que foi? O.ô

Deidara: Nada, un ù.ú **(Kit: que querido…tá com ciúmes n.n) **

Tobi: Tobi volta. Tobi promete. Até logo Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Até logo, Tobi!! n.n

Hidan: Sayoonara, Sakurinha!

Itachi (dando um beijo na testa da rosadinha **(Kit: também quero T.T Neji: ¬¬)**): Cuida-te…a gente já volta…

Sakura: n/n

E saíram de casa, deixando uma rosadinha pa trás.

Sakura: Ué…cá da Hinata?...Esqueci-me dela TT.TT **(Kit: eu também me tinha esquecido TT.TT Neji: Ò.Ó)**

No castelo:

Orochimaru: Hehehehehehehe, ela nem vai reparar que estas cerejinhas estão envenenadas – preparando um cesto com as benditas cerejas **(Kit: à falta de maçãs…usam-se cerejas, inteligente o Michael Jackson u.u'' Neji: ¬¬)**

Neji: ¬¬ Claro que não vai reparar, aliás se me dessem um cesto de cerejas de cor roxa **(Kit: O.O? Neji: O.Ó?)** e cheias de purpurinas douradas, **(Kit: O.O Neji: O.O?) **eu também não reparava.

Orochimaru: n.n Eu sei…sou genial, não precisas de o dizer, meu querido espelho!

Neji: Teu…nem morto e…quanto a seres um génio…a gente tem que rever esse teu conceito de génio… u.ú **(Kit: bem visto… Neji: ya…tenho que concordar u.u)**

10 Minutos depois:

Orochimaru (trajando um vestido medieval cor-de-rosa choque com fitas e lacinhos verdes florescentes e com uma maquilhagem à base de purpurinas **(Kit: absolutamente lindo, só lhe falta um daqueles placards luminosos com o nome dele em letras garrafais, pendurado no pescoço…ahahahahahah Neji surtando: ahahahahahahah)** e com o cesto das cerejas na mão): Indo eu, indo eu a caminho da casa dos sete anões, encontrei o Sasuke-kun, ai Jesus que lá vou eu **(Kit: a música de fundo é linda…¬¬ Neji: O.õ? Kit: pelo menos consegui que o Neji ficasse confuso n.n'' Neji: ¬¬)**

Perto da floresta, Kakashi estava encostado numa árvore a ler o seu precioso "Icha Icha Paradise" **(Kit: ainda não percebi se existem infinitas edições diferentes, ou se ele não se cansa de ler o mesmo O.O Neji: boa pergunta! u.u)**

Kit (aparecendo do nada **(Neji: pa variar ù.ú Kit: n.n)**): Yo, Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi (desviando a atenção do livro **(Kit: sinto-me realizada T.T, o ninja ANBU nº1 de Konoha e arredores, está a dar-me atenção… Neji: maluca…u.u)**: n.\ Yo!! Qui passa, baby** (Kit: ele chamou-me baby, acho que vou desmaiar Neji desviando-se uns metros de mim: controla-te O.ó)** tas perdida?

Kit: Não n/n…só preciso de um pequeno favor seu, sensei!

Kakashi (fechando o livro): Claro, fala…

Kit: É o seguinte – e contei-lhe a historinha, que já começa a irritar, toda – e por isso, se aparecer por aqui um…er…ser estranho, preciso que o sensei lhe diga exactamente o que está neste bilhete – e entreguei-lhe um pequeno papel dobrado.

Kakashi: Ok, eu faço isso, mas…de que tipo de ser estranho a gente tá a falar?

Kit: Er…como é que eu vou explicar…algo como…aquilo – disse apontando para um ponto atrás do sensei – é aquele ser mesmo…

Kakashi (olhando na direcção em que eu apontei): O.\'

Kit: Er…obrigada sensei – e desapareci

Kakashi: De…nada O.\'' – ainda olhando para o ser estranho – _"Acho que conheço aquela coisa de algum lado u.u''"_

O ser estranho **(Kit: leia-se: Orochimaru mascarado de…sabe lá Kami-sama do quê u.u'' Neji: ¬¬)** aproximou-se de Kakashi:

Orochimaru: Oi, Kakashi n.n

Kakashi: O.\''' Mi-Michael Jackson? – arriscou

Orochimaru: PUTZ! PORQUE É QUE TODA A GENTE ME CONFUNDE COM ELE? **(Kit: porque será? u.ú Neji: porque tu és maluca u.ú Kit: ¬¬ Neji: n.n) **

Kakashi: O.\''''

Orochimaru: EU SOU O OROCHIMARU, O OROCHIMARU, PERCEBIDO? O O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U! **(Kit: repete mais uma vez que a gente ainda não percebeu ¬¬' Neji: ù.ú)**

Kakashi: Er…ok O.\'''''

Orochimaru (como se nada tivesse acontecido **(Kit: este tipo é estranho u.u' Neji: ¬¬ não é o único Kit: ¬¬)**): Por acaso sabes onde é a casa dos sete anões? n.n

Kakashi: O.\'''''' Ãhn? **(Kit: credo, faz 6 falas que o sensei pervertido está chocado O.O' Neji: e agora tas tu…u.ú'')**

Orochimaru: Ò.Ó Sabes onde fica a casa dos sete anões?

Kakashi: Ah sim, sei, claro que sei n.\

Orochimaru (a ficar impaciente): Então fala…onde fica?

Kakashi (desdobrando o pequeno papel que eu lhe dei): É assim, apanhas o expresso 25 na esquina O.O' **(Kit: n.n Neji: O.õ?)**, sais na 1ª paragem que fica numa clareira algures na floresta e segues as setas que dizem "Base Secreta da Akatsuki" O.O'' **(Kit: n.n' Neji: O.O')**, vira à esquerda no 1º cruzamento da estrada antiga O.O''' **(Kit: n.n'' Neji: O.ó?)** e a casa dos anões é mesmo à beira do lago…fim O.O'''' **(Kit: o "fim" não era pa ler u.u' Neji: O.O??)**

Orochimaru: Que raio de indicações são essas? ¬¬''' **(Neji: bem visto!! ¬¬' Kit: é…realmente é estranho uma floresta ter estrada…mas fazer o quê? n.n Neji: se fosse só isso o estranho…¬¬ Kit: ¬¬)**

Kakashi: As que me pediste? O.O'

Orochimaru: Ok…eu finjo que acredito e tu ficas contente, pode ser? ¬¬

Kakashi: Mas estas são as indicações certas!

Orochimaru: Dá cá esse papel – e tirou-lho da mão – ora deixa cá ver…2kg de arroz "Xau Xau" O.O', 1kg de cenouras O.O'', 1 pacote de ervilhas O.O''' **(Kit: ops, acho que escrevi a lista de compras da minha mãe nas costas do papel que dei ao Kakashi-sensei** **O.O'' Neji de joelhos, a olhar pró céu e com as mãos juntas como se estivesse a rezar: santa inteligência porque é que abandonaste esta escritora tão cedo Ó.Ò Kit: ¬¬)**

Kakashi: Vira do outro lado ù.ú''…_"Escritora desastrada ù.ú'''_** (Kit: TT.TT Neji: bem feito u.u)**"

Orochimaru (virando o papel e lendo): hum…ok…obrigado pelas indicações – e sumiu para apanhar o expresso 25 n.n

Kakashi (voltando ao seu livrinho): Esta vila só tem gente estranha…

Depois de sair do expresso conduzido pelo time Konohamaru **(Kit: ele tem idade pa conduzir? O.õ? Neji: O.O que perigo!!)**, seguiu as setas que diziam "Base Secreta da Akatsuki":

Orochimaru: Se é uma base secreta, porque é que metem placas a indicar o caminho?

Depois de mais 15 minutos de caminho encontrou, finalmente a casi…er…caverninha que reconheceu como sendo, nada mais, nada menos, que o esconderijo dos Akatsuki **(Kit: previsível, não? u.u** **Se ele seguiu as setas que diziam "Base Secreta da Akatsuki", estranho seria se desse de caras com a casinha de chocolate! Dahh ¬¬ Neji: ¬¬')** e bateu à porta:

TOC TOC **(Kit: preciso de dizer o que é? Neji: ¬¬ Kit: ok, som baka de alguém a bater na porta u.u)**

Sakura: Quem é?

Orochimaru: Um vendedor de cerejas! n.n

Sakura: Oba, cerejas, cerejinhas **(Kit: ela é fanática por cerejas e Sasuke n.n' Neji: e tu és fanática por me chatear o juízo ù.ú Kit: mas tu tens disso? n.n Neji: ahahah deixa-me rir antes que me esqueça…ù.ú Kit: n.n)** – e sem hesitar, abriu a porta.

Orochimaru: Oi! n.n

Sakura: Oi! n.n…er…Michael Jackson? O.O?

Orochimaru: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU O MICHAEL JACKSON, SE MAIS ALGUÉM ME CHAMA ASSIM VAI ARREPENDER-SE DE TER NASCIDO Ù.Ú

Sakura: Er…ok…eu quero 3kg de cerejas n.n

Orochimaru: O.O' Er…podes ficar com o cesto todo!

Sakura (olhinhos a brilhar): Sério?! Muito obrigada n.n – agarrou no cesto das cerejas e fechou a porta na cara do Mi…er…Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: O.O'''

Sakura (a destapar o cesto das cerejas): O.O Eu não vou comer isto…tá cheio de purpurinas…

Kit (aparecendo sabe lá Deus de onde u.u): Tens de comer…

Sakura (reparando em mim): Ué, porquê?

Kit: Porque eu tou a mandar…

Sakura: Ò.Ó Mas eu não vou comer, nem sob tortura…

Kit: É assim…eu não queria ter de fazer isto, mas se não comeres podes esquecer a tua descendência com o Sasuke…

Sakura: Vais matar-me, é? Ò.Ó

Kit: u.u Não…mas vou capar o Uchiha Sasuke…conheces?** (Kit: eu não tinha coragem, mas a chantagem serve para alguma coisa u.u Neji: chantagista ¬¬ Kit: obrigada, meu amor n.n Neji: ¬¬)**

Sakura: Tu não tinhas coragem T.T

Kit: Queres experimentar? Ò.Ó **(Kit: detesto que me desafiem)**

Sakura: Ok, ok…eu como…foi vencida TT.TT Adeus mundo cruel!! **(Kit: que drama que ela ta a fazer Neji: não é pra menos…)**

Kit: Cheque mate!! n.n

Depois disto, a Sakura comeu cerejas até cair pró lado e…bem…como previsto, desmaiou n.n

30 Minutos depois, os Akatsukis, iam a caminho da caverninha:

Tobi (inconsciente devido a uma pancada, oferecida de bom grado, pela Konan, era arrastado pela perna até à caverninha, por Deidara): x.\

Deidara (irritado): Putz Konan, era preciso pô-lo inconsciente, un? Ele é pesado, sabias? Ò.Ó

Konan (de braços cruzados): Azar u.u

Sasori: Esta tipa é perigosa…

Hidan: Também concordo

Pein: E vocês ainda não viram nada u.u

Sasori e Hidan: O.O

Itachi: Mulheres são muito complicadas…u/.\u **(Kit: fala o ****expert**** ¬¬)**

Entraram em casa, o Deidara foi o último a entrar, pormenor: ele ainda arrastava o Tobi, e a porta fechou-se logo que ele entrou, entalando o pescoço do Tobi:

Tobi (com o pescoço entalado na porta e a cabeça do lado de fora desta): x.\ **(Kit: eu quase matei o Tobi…eu realmente sou muito má T.T Neji: ù.ú só deste conta disso agora? Kit: ¬¬)**

Deidara (puxando o Tobi entalado, pela perna): Putz, o Tobi ficou entalado na porta, que problemático, un!

Mas nenhum dos outros lhe ligou nenhuma, pois estavam chocados com a cena à sua frente. Sakura estava inconsciente no chão e com um cesto meio de cerejas…er…estranhas, ao lado:

Itachi (surtando): PUTZ! QUEM FOI O FILHO DA TRUTA QUE LHE FEZ ISTO? Ò/.\Ó

Akatsukis (apavorados com a reacção do Itachi): Foi ele(a) – apontando feito retardados, uns para os outros.

Itachi: Que cambada de retardados ù/.\ú. Não podia ter sido nenhum de vocês, porque VOCÊS tiveram comigo…

Sasori: Pá, então foi a bruxa…

Deidara: Que bruxa, un?

Hidan: Talvez o Sasori tenha razão…no conto da "Branca de Neve", a bruxa envenena a Branca **(Kit: será que o Hidan anda a ler contos infantis? O.O)**, neste caso a rosadinha!

Itachi (activando o sharingan): Ò/.\Ó Tem os dias contados…

Restantes Akatsukis (excepto o Tobi que ainda tá desmaiado): Ó.Ò

Konan: Eu vou fazer um bolo para festejar a morte dela n.n **(Kit e Neji: O.O)**

Enquanto isso, na floresta:

Hinata (a cantar): I will survive, I will survive **(Kit: a Hinata tá doida O.O Neji: a minha prima surtou O.O)**

Naruto: Hinata-chan? O.O''

Sasuke: ù.ú

Hinata (parando a cantoria **(Kit: que, pa que conste, era linda ¬¬)**): Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, ainda bem que vos encontro, eu estou perdida TT.TT

Sasuke: Na verdade…fomos nós que te encontramos…

Naruto: Não sejas mau, teme. A Hinata-chan perdeu-se, só isso…Hinata-chan, tu tavas com mais alguém?

Hinata: T-tava, t-tava com a Sakura-chan, ela é a Branca de Neve desta história e…

Sasuke: A Sakura?! Onde é que ela tá?

Hinata: T.T Não sei, eu deixei-a sozinha, numa caverninha enquanto vim apanhar lenha e…perdi-me…não consigo voltar TT.TT

Sasuke: ù.ú Incompetente…Nem pa tomar conta da MINHA Sakura, serves…tou rodeado de inúteis…

Hinata: i.i

Naruto: C-calma, Hinata-chan…não chores, o teme tá a brincar, NÃO TÁS? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: ù.ú Não…agora é melhor irmos antes que eu perca o resto da calma e mate toda a gente **(Kit: será que ele vai dar numa de Itachi e degolar toda a vila?! O.O''? Neji: já não digo nada…os Uchiha são todos doidos u.u Kit: os Hyuuga também, e andam aqui ¬¬)**

Naruto e Hinata: O.O'

Sasuke: Vamos lá ver uma coisa…como é que é o sítio onde a deixaste?

Hinata: É uma caverninha **(Kit: bem grande a meu ver…u.u Neji: e estranha…u.ú)**

Sasuke: ù.ú E QUANTAS cavernas há nesta zona? Importaste de ser mais específica?

Hinata: É uma caverninha bastante arrumadinha e até tinha janelas…

Enquanto ela descrevia o local, Sasuke vasculhava a área circundante em busca da bendita caverninha:

Sasuke (arredando uns arbustos ao lado da Hinata): Por acaso não é aquela? ù.ú

Hinata: O.O' É…

Naruto: O.O' Tu tens andado perdida ao lado da caverna?

Sasuke: ù.ú E com placas a indicar o caminho de regresso – apontando para uma de enumeras placas que diziam "Base Secreta da Akatsuki" **(Kit: a Hinata é meeeesmo burra Neji: concordo u.u Kit: O.O)**

Naruto: O.O''' Er…então vamos lá ver onde tá a Sakura.

E os três **(Kit: lê-se: um Sasuke irritado, um Naruto aparvalhado Neji: como se ele já não fosse Kit: e uma Hinata, ainda sem perceber como conseguiu ser tão estúpida Neji: é mesmo… Kit: acho que a explicação é o facto de ela ser uma Hyuuga…n.n Neji: é mesmo… Kit: n.n Neji: EI Ò.Ó Kit: baka…n.n)** seguiram até à caverninha e entraram sem bater **(Kit: mal educados ù.ú Neji: Ò.Ó)**

Itachi (deparando-se com o maninho): Como é que conseguiram chegar até aqui?! Ò.Ó

Sasuke (encarando o irmão): O.O – e acontece a coisa mais histórica de todas – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Naruto e Hinata: O.O? **(Kit: tadinhos…tão chocados… Neji: O.O eu também estou… Kit: ¬¬)**

Itachi: Ò.Ó

Restantes Akatsukis **(Kit: excepto o Tobi Neji: ele ainda tá desmaiado Kit: e a Konan tá na cozinha a fazer o bolo n.n)** (a olhar pró Sasuke): O.O'''

Sasuke (ainda a rir feito tresloucado, a rebolar no chão e agarrado à barriga **(Kit: parece o meu colega André Osório quando se ri à gargalhada n.n Neji: a tua turma é de doidos…¬¬ Kit: O.O como é que sabes? Neji: basta tares lá tu u.ú'' Kit dando mais um soco, agora à la Tsunade, no cabeçudo do Neji: BAKA Ò.Ó Neji: X.X)**): Para quem matou o clã inteiro…tens…umas roupas muito coloridas…e…ridículas…

Itachi (surtando **(Kit: outra vez? Mas será que ele tá de TPM Neji: X.X)**): IMPORTASTE DE PARAR DE RIR, BAKA!! Ò.Ó

Akatsukis restantes, Naruto e Hinata **(Kit: escuso de dizer que o Tobi continua inconsciente e a Konan na cozinha n.n)**: O.O?

Sasuke (voltando ao normal de repente **(Kit: lê-se: voltando à pose de "eu sou foda e o resto que se lixe", frio e ríspido como sempre…será que ele também tá com TPM…ele muda de humor rapidamente u.u)**): Onde é que tá a MINHA Sakura? Ò.Ó **(Kit: pormenor: ele não é possessivo…imagina se fosse…u.u)**

Itachi (na maior das calmas** (Kit: tá provado que o Itachi tá de TPM… Neji acordando e massajando a cabeça: ai a minha cabeça ú.ù Kit olhando pró Hyuuga: n.n)**): Está lá em cima…inconsciente…

Sasuke (activando o Sharingan **(Kit: O.O isto vai dar bónus… Neji: ¬¬)**): Ò.Ó E QUEM foi o FILHO DA TRUTA que a deixou inconsciente?

Itachi (activando, também, o Sharingan): ISSO, meu caro maninho, era algo que eu também gostava de saber…

Kit (aparecendo na porta, antes que os maninhos Uchiha desatassem a dar carinhos um ao outro à base de pancada): Será que é assim tão difícil de perceber que quem deixou assim a Sakura foi o Mich…er…Orochimaru?!

Naruto (acordando do transe anterior): A Sakura-chan, tá inconsciente?

Kit: Este acordou agora pa realidade…¬¬

Naruto (dando-lhe os 5 minutos): E QUEM A DEIXOU ASSIM?

Kit: OUTRA VEZ? FOI O OROCHIMARU!

Sasuke** (Kit: o único com neurónios nesta fic de doidos! Neji: tas a dizer que eu não tenho neurónios? Ò.Ó Kit: tou porquê? É alguma mentira, por acaso? Ò.Ó Neji: é Kit: querias mas não comes…¬¬)**: E há alguma forma de a acordar?

Kit: Haver, há!!

Sasuke: E qual é?

Kit: Tens de lhe dar um beijo…na boca…u.u

Todos ali presentes **(Kit: excepto eu** **n.n Neji: jura? ¬¬)**: O.O

Naruto: Eu dou – e desatou a correr para o piso superior.

Sasuke (acordando do choque **(Kit: esta gente passa a vida a dormir de olhos abertos u.u' Neji: é como tu…¬¬ Kit: n.n)**): NEM TE ATREVAS, DOBE! Ò.Ó – correndo atrás dele

Os restantes foram atrás, **(Kit: O.O' ena, tantos a querer acordar a Sakura. Meninos tenham calma e façam fila, n.n ela chega pa todos) **até o Tobi não foi esquecido, o Deidara levou-o de arrastos pela perna u.u'.

No quarto, o Naruto já estava inclinado por cima da Sakura, quando o Uchiha mais novo lhe atira com uma kunai, com uma força tal que pendurou o Naruto na parede, pelas cuecas **(Kit: uau…que pontaria, por pouco não o capava e deixava a Hyuuga sem descendência Neji: que é que tu queres dizer com isso? Ò.ó Kit: dahhhh…¬¬)**

Sasuke (ofegante pela corrida): Agora ficas aí quietinho e não rosnas, capiche?

Plateia **(Kit: ou seja: restantes indivíduos que estavam dentro da casa)**: O.O'''

Naruto (já com os pés assentes na terra, literalmente **(Kit: será que ele rasgou as cuecas? O.O?...nem quero saber u.u Neji: então porque perguntaste? ¬¬)**): Eu não vou deixar que tu lhe toques – empurra o Sasuke, que bate com a cabeça contra a parede e desmaia…

Passa um corvo **(Kit: sabe lá Deus de onde ele saiu u.u Neji: da tua imaginação de mentecapta ¬¬ Kit: ¬¬)**: Aho, aho, aho, aho

Sasori (com uma espingarda na mão, **(Kit: de onde é que ele a tirou O.õ? Neji: ¬¬) **e dá um tiro no corvo): Ò.Ó

Corvo: X.X – bateu as botas **(Kit: uma contra a outra? O.O e desde quando um corvo tem botas? O.õ? Neji: desde que começaste a escrever esta fic u.ú)**

Plateia restante: O.O'''

Aproveitando que o Sasuke ta desmaiado, Naruto inclina-se sobre a Sakura, a fim de a beijar:

Hinata: i.i **(Kit: é muuuuuuuuuuuuita EMOção pra ela…n.n… Neji: ¬¬)**

E do nada:

Sakura (acordando com o Naruto em cima dela, literalmente** (Kit: começo a, literalmente, gostar da palavra literalmente n.n Neji: psicótica ¬¬ Kit: ¬¬)**): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORRO O NARUTO QUER VIOLAR-ME – e salta para o colo de Deidara, dando uma baita cabeçada no Naruto mandando-o para o espaço em estado de coma** (Kit: bolas…O.O Neji: eu sempre soube que uma cabeçada dela era perigosa O.O'')**

Deidara (com um sorriso malicioso **(Kit: pervertido ¬¬ Neji: também acho…¬¬)**): Eu não sou o Sasuke…mas posso dar-te o mesmo que ele…

Sakura (pregando um soco na carinha fofa do aspirante estagiário a rascunho de projecto de loiro **(Kit: ahahahahahahah esta foi a descrição que eu e a minha colega Riscas demos ao Deidara! n.n Neji: Riscas?! O.õ? WTF Kit: é a alcunha carinhosa que eu dei à minha colega Ana Filipe quando a conheci… Neji: és completamente doida…já te tinha dito? ¬¬ Kit: já…¬¬)**): SEU PERVERTIDO – e volta pra cama

Kit (dando sinais de vida): Ok, ok, a conversa tá boa, mas tu vais ter de dormir outra vez, até nós conseguirmos acordar a "bela adormecida" – apontando pró Sasuke

Sakura: O.O''

Kit: Agora…DORME Ò.Ó

E como se levasse uma pancada na cabeça…adormeceu **(Kit: obediente, ãhn… Neji: sobe ameaça de castração do amor da minha vida (leia-se: Tenten) eu também era obediente u.u Kit com um olhar maldoso: então é isso que eu tenho de fazer… Neji: ops…acho que falei de mais… O.O Kit: n.n)**

Deidara (a massajar a zona afectada pelo soco): E como é que o vamos acordar?

Kit (apontando para um copo flutuante **(Kit: de onde ele apareceu, eu não sei…u.u Neji: devem ser os efeitos do Harry Potter u.u')**): Com aquilo…

Itachi: u.ú

O copo vai a flutuar até à cabeça do Sasuke, e quando toda a gente pensava **(Kit: mas eles pensam? O.õ? Neji: boa pergunta? u.ú)** que, o copo com vida ia despejar o conteúdo em cima dele, o copo cai, deixando a água suspensa no ar…

Hidan: Interessante…

Deidara: Bela arte…

Sasori: Surreal…

Tobi: x.\ **(Kit: ainda desmaiado n.n)**

Pein: O.õ **(Kit: cara de retardado n.n Neji: ¬¬)**

Itachi: u.ú

Hinata: O.O

Naruto: X.X **(Kit: ainda em coma u.u' Neji: bem feito…n.n)**

Sasuke: x.x **(Kit: ele não acordou O.õ? Neji: O.õ?)**

E o mais inesperado, **(Kit: que já era previsto n.n Neji: ¬¬) **acontece, a água deslizou suavemente pelo belo rosto adormecido do Sasuke-kun… **(Kit: CORTA…é feio mentir…por isso, vamos lá contar o que realmente aconteceu u.ú Neji: também acho…u.ú)**...a água caiu com uma força brutal na cara da "bela adormecida", quase enterrando-a no chão **(Kit: também não era pa exagerar…u.u Neji: enfim…u.u)**

Itachi: ù.ú

Sasuke (acordando): O.O WTF!!

Kit: Ainda bem que acordaste…

Sasuke (meio atordoado): Ãhn, porquê?

Sasori (sussurrando pró Deidara): Este tipo é estranho…

Deidara: É irmão do Doninha u.u…querias o quê?

Sasori: n.n

Itachi: Ò.Ó Deidara…corre…

Kit: Agora não temos tempo pa brincadeiras…Ò.Ó

Deidara: n.n

Itachi: ù.ú

Kit (falando pró Sasuke): Tens de acabar a história…beija de uma vez a Sakura e acaba com isto…u.u

Sasuke: O.O' Ok…n.n

E aproximou-se da Sakura, inclinou-se sobre ela e **(Kit: é pá…eu não tenho imaginação pra isto) **beijou-a…

5 Minutos depois:

O Sasuke e a Sakura continuam a beijar-se

Akatsukis e Hinata: O.O

Kit: u.ú

10 Minutos depois dos 5:

Eles continuam no mel…

Akatsukis e Hinata: O.ó

Kit: ù.ú

Mais 15 minutos em cima do tempo que já tinha passado:

Akatsukis e Hinata: Ò.Ó

Kit: ù.ú''' OK, TOU FARTA DE SERVIR DE VELA, ERA PA VOCÊS DAREM UM BEIJO, NÃO PA FICAREM O DIA INTEIRO NISSO!!

Mas parece que eles nem me ouviram, porque continuaram naquilo…

Deidara: Ò.Ó Eu vou explodir com vocês – ameaçou **(Kit: aposto que não teve sucesso…u.u Neji: aposto no mesmo u.u)**

Sasori (tapando a boca do Deidara **(Kit: tapou-a com a mão…não pensem merda…u.u Neji: aposto que ninguém pensou nisso ¬¬…só tu mesmo…pervertida… Kit: n.n)**): Cala-te!

Itachi: …ù.ú…Maninho tolo…

Hidan e Pein: E sortudo…

Kit: Eu vou-me embora… – e desapareci…

Nisto batem à porta:

TOC TOC **(Kit: -.-')**

Tobi (acordando): Tobi vai lá, Tobi is a good boy n.n

Akatsukis restantes e Hinata: O.O''

Tobi desce as escadas e vai até à porta, mas antes de a abrir aparece a Konan de avental **(Kit: eu tinha me esquecido dela…u.u''' Neji: ¬¬)**

Konan: Tobi…onde é que estão os outros?

Tobi: Lá em cima n.n…eu vou abrir a porta…

Konan: Deixa estar que eu vou – e dirigiu-se à porta

Tobi: O.Ó Eu vou…

Konan: Ò.Ó EU É QUE VOU…

Tobi: i.i Tobi vai…

Konan: Ò.Ó Eu já disse que vou eu – e partiu para a pancada com o Tobi

Tobi: TT.TT

Os dois tavam envolvidos na porrada, **(Kit: só para abrir uma porta?! O.O… Neji: malucos u.u''') **quando o único gajo com dois dedos de testa **(Kit: lê-se: Sasori…)** desceu as escadas e assistiu a um pouco do wrestling, que ocorria naquele momento ao pé da porta.

TOC TOC **(Kit: u.ú)**

Sasori: Mas ainda não abriram a porcaria da porta ù.ú…cambada de imprestáveis!

Corvo2: Aho, aho, aho, aho

Sasori (sacando novamente da espingarda **(Kit: O.õ? Neji:** **¬¬)**): Maldito corvo… – e dá um tiro no animal **(Kit: já é o 2º corvo…eu vou fazer queixa à Sociedade Protectora dos Animais Ò.Ó Neji: ¬¬)**

Corvo2: X.X **(Kit: TÁ MORTO TT.TT)**

Logo de seguida foi abrir a porta, mas esta estava empenada…

Sasori: Ò.Ó Porcaria de porta – e deu-lhe uma valente patada, deitando-a a baixo e esmagando a pessoa que estava do lado de fora.

Orochimaru (a tal pessoa esmagada pela porta): x.x

Sasori: Ué…que tas aqui a fazer, coisa feia?!

Orochimaru (levantando-se e limpando o pó da roupa): Soube que o Sasuke-kun estava aqui e vim buscá-lo n.n

Sasori: Sei…¬¬ Eles tão lá em ci…

Mas nem teve tempo de acabar a frase, porque o Orochimaru, já ia a correr de uma maneira esquisita **(Kit: parecia uma menina histérica… Neji: pa quem viu o filme "Scary Movie 2"…parecia a Cindy…n.n Kit: é isso n.n)** pelas escadas acima.

Sasori: O.O''

Ao chegar lá em cima:

Orochimaru: O.O **(Kit: tadinho…tá chocado… T.T Neji: ¬¬)**

Akatsukis incluindo o Itachi e a Hinata: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…RONC…ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Qui passava?! Bem a cena era a seguinte: os Akatsukis e a Hinata tavam a ninar **(Kit: sério? ¬¬ Neji: nem tinha dado conta ¬¬)** e…bem…os pombinhos tinham…er…ou melhor…não tinham quase roupa nenhuma **(Kit e Neji: O.O') **e entre beijos e gemidos **(Kit: nem quero saber o que estão a fazer O.O' Neji: também quero…O.O' Kit: o quê? O.O'' Neji: fazer o que eles tão a fazer…i.i Kit: O.O''')** já estavam quase nus, até que o Pein acorda:

Pein (olhando para o casal seminu): O.O''

E meio paralisado com a cena à sua frente, acordou o resto dos Akatsukis e a Hinata, que ao olharem para o casal:

Hinata: O.O''

Hidan: O.O''' Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim…tinha trazido uma câmara **(Kit: pervertido ¬¬ Neji: ¬¬)**

Deidara (sacando de um balde de pipocas **(Kit: onde raio ele as arranjou O.õ? Neji: O.õ?)**): É pá!! O clima tá a aquecer, un… n.n

Itachi (com um olhar malicioso): Fui eu que lhe ensinei…

Hidan: Nem quero saber como…¬¬

Itachi: ¬¬

Pein: Se a Konan sabe que tou a ver isto…mata-me u.u'

Sasori (aparecendo na porta e olhando para o casal): O.O **(Kit: mais um tipo chocado u.u Neji: ¬¬)**

Pein: Er…vamos sair daqui, antes que aqueça mais…

Deidara (a comer pipocas): Agora?! Não podemos esperar pelo fim, un?

Pein: NÃO, por isso FORA! Ò.Ó

E todos obedeceram e saíram do quarto, levando o Naruto, que ainda tava em coma **(Kit e Neji: n.n)**. Ao chegarem a baixo:

Pein: E agora, podes dizer-nos o que é que tu tas aqui a fazer? – disse virando-se para a bicha purpurinada.

Orochimaru: Er…nada de especial…n.n

Pein: Então, eu tenho uma proposta pa te fazer…

Orochimaru: Qual? n.n

Pein: Queres fazer parte da Akatsuki?

Orochimaru: Depende…quanto é que me pagas?

Pein: O mesmo que pago aos outros u.u

Orochimaru: Ok, então aceito!! n.n **(Kit: baka ¬¬…nem pergunta quanto recebem… Neji: ¬¬)**

Itachi: Ou seja…não vais receber nada u.u…o Pein é um fuinha e não paga a ninguém…u.ú

Pein: Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Nesse caso eu não quero entrar ù.ú

Pein: Agora não podes sair u.ú

Orochimaru: Ai isso é que posso Ò.Ó

Pein: Deidara, Itachi…acabem com ele…Ò.Ó

Deidara (estalando os dedos): É pra já, un…

Itachi (activando o Mangekyou Sharingan): Com prazer…afinal, ainda tenho umas contas a ajustar por causa do que aconteceu à Sakura…Amaterasu… - e chamas negras rodearam o Orochimaru

Deidara: É como digo sempre…ART IS A BANG, UN!! – e o Orochimaru vira pó

Plateia: O.O

Nisto vem o Tobi a correr e esconde-se atrás do Deidara:

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, Konan não…i.i

Pein: Dahhhh, Konan is a girl…a good girl…u/u

Konan: n/n

Kit (aparecendo, mais uma vez do nada): Até que enfim, chegou o fim…Deidara, meu amor, faz as honras…bota aí o THE END n.n

Neji (aparecendo sabe lá Deus de onde **(Kit: tas a tentar imitar-me? ¬¬ Neji: tou n.n)**): ALELUIA!!

Itachi (segurando-me pela gola da camisola **(Kit: uhhh que medo! ¬¬ Neji comendo pipocas: isto agora é que vai aquecer n.n Kit: ¬¬) **e activando o Mangekyou Sharingan): Mais de vagar que eu tenho umas contas a ajustar contigo…Ò.Ó

Kit: T.T Socorro…Deidara dá o fim nisto…POR FAVOR!!

Deidara: Ok…ART IS A BANG, UN!! Ò.Ó

_**THE END**_

_Nota_: A minha cena com o Itachi foi cortada, por conter extrema violência, mas o resultado final foi: eu (Kit) e o Itachi numa cama de hospital **(Kit: cada um na sua…não comecem a pensar merda n.n# Neji: ¬¬)**

**E VIVERAM TODOS FELIZES PARA SEMPRE….**

#

**Kit**: finalmente acabei n.n

**Neji**: até que enfim tou de férias da tua presença…u.u

**Kit**: ya, ya conta com isso e vais ver n.n

**Neji**: O.O que queres dizer?

**Kit**: nada não…n.n até à próxima pessoal

**Neji**: já ne pessoal e deixem reviews para a problemática da Kitsune ficar contente…u.ú

**Kit**: é isso…deixem reviews!! n.n

**Kit e Neji**: até à próxima!! n.n

AGORA SIM

_**THE END**_


End file.
